Superfly Summercamp
by demonchild-hottie
Summary: The Inu gang is off to summercamp. But it's not just any summer camp it's COED. What will we get when we mix delinquets, party girls, booze, candy and laptops together. One hell of a story. Coed Cabins. Enjoy.
1. Stats

STATS

Rhonda Strum ----ME

Sex: not right now thank you... oh right Female

Age: 15

NN: Ray, Kitten, Demonchild, Dickfuck

Siblings: None

Kagome Higurashi

Sex: Teeheehee female.

Age:16

NN: Kag, Gome, bj bitch

Siblings: 1 younger brother Souta

Sango Taijiya

Sex: Female dumbshit

Age: 17

NN: B Babe, Sissy, Killer

Siblings: 1 younger brother Kohaku

Rin Shiu

Sex: Female

Age: 16

NN: Hotlips, Kiki, fuckface

Siblings: 1 older brother Ryu. (Half dragon youkai(sp?))

Ayame Wuffna

Sex: Female

Age: 17

NN: Aya, shorty, Wuff

Siblings: None

Isaiah Matino

Sex: Male

Age: 17

NN: Tino, Numb Nuts, Pinkie pot-cheek ---- **O.- ...-.O...O.O **

Siblings: 2 older brothers(adoptive) Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, 1 younger sister (Adoptive) Kaori

Inuyasha Tetsusaiga

Sex: Everyday. MALE

Age: 18

NN: Inu, Yash, Puppy, Dickweed, Cheeky Monkey ------ hahahaha

Siblings: 1 older half brother Sesshoumaru, 1 younger brother (adoptive) Isaiah, 1 younger sister Kaori

Miroku Houshi

Sex: OH YEA. Male

Age: 18

NN: Ryoku, Roku, Pervert, Houshi

Siblings: None

Sesshoumaru Tetesusaiga

Sex: Male

Age: 19

NN: Sessh, Maru, Fluffy, gaylord --- complemets of Inuyasha kill him not meD Loveheart Squishey-Pookie pie ----- cuteee

Siblings: 2 younger brothers Inuyasha (half) Isaiah (adoptive), 1 younger sister Kaori (half)

Kouga Wolf

Sex: Male

Age: 18

NN: Wolf, dickhead, Cujo.


	2. Chapter 2

A LIL' Blurb on my story

Ok so I'm workin' on the story but I'm kinda slow kk. I got school and all and i'm not the best writer. Things to write come to me at any moment I can't make myself write. So Yea. I don't like reading these so I'll just end now.


	3. CAMP WHAT! Meetin the crew!

May contain lemony goodness and lots n lots of foul language. LOL May contain foul language more like will contain foul language. hahaha. Oh yea I don't own the Inuyasha characters so dont sue me thank you.

Inuyasha " God that has got to be the worst disclaimer I've ever read."

Ray " Oh shut up Dickweed." Smirks

Inuyasha " What did you just call me." Eye twitches

Ray "I called you dickweed it's your nickname so get used to it."

Inuyasha " Why is my nickname Dickweed?"

Ray " I unno ask Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru Appears outta no where and glares at everyone. Who called me fluffy?"

Ray points at Rin "It's her nickname for you."

Sesshoumaru Looks at Rin who is just smilin' away "GRRRR Fine but anyone else calls me that and you'll die."

Ray Shivers " Ok all the people in here are either made up by me, People I know or from the Inuyasha show. And I am so gonna continue to call him fluffy cause I'm the writer and if he does anything I'll tell everyone about the other night."

Sesshoumaru stops creaping towards Ray, glares at her then Walks away angrily (Not that anyone would know cause he's so EMOTIONLESS. That's why I'm the writer that's gonna change him Evil Snickers)

Ray Oh yea thanx to fantasy4luvr for being my first reviewer you made me want to work on this more.

actions

_"thoughts"_

"talking duhhhh"

Chapter 1: CAMP WHAT? Meetin the boys.

"GOOD MORNING Sault Ste. Marie and welco..." SMASH

"Ahhh the sound of alarm clock and wall meeting." Said Rhonda Groggily

"Rhonda Get your ass out of bed or you'll be late for the bus to camp." Yelled her mother

Rhonda got up in her "pajamas" Which consisted of a black t-shirt that said "I'm multi-talented (I can talk and PISS YOU OFF at the same time)" and a pair of black jogging pants. She has long brown hair, brown eyes and has an average body. She walked to her Dresser and grabbed her white thong that said "Afternoon Delight" on it, her white strapless bra then she went to her closet and grabbed her green baby tee that said "STUPIDITY IS NOT A HANDICAP. Park elsewhere!" and her pair of Light green army capri's then she ran to the bathroom and started her shower.

"Stupid, damn, retarded, faggoty ass camp. ARG I don't wanna go to no god damned camp." She got out of the shower and turned it off. " MOM Why the hell am I going to camp."

" Because dear me and your father are going out of town and we don't want to leave you here."

" Correction step-father and why don't you just send me to dads?" Asked Rhonda while she got dressed.

" Yea yea and you know your dad is busy this summer so you can't go there."

" FINE" Yelled Rhonda " But I so get to stay home next summer."

" Deal. Now let's go."

She ran to her room grabbed her bags and ran downstairs, out the door and to her moms car.

They both got in the car then took off.

somewhere else in this damn small town

"FUCKKKK" screamed Isaiah at the top of his lungs. " I'm not goin' to no god damned camp. Fuckin' rents sendin me to camp just because I can't stay outta trouble." Grumbles more

"Don't bitch little brother there's no point in arguing we all are getting sent there whether we like it or not." spoke Isaiahs older (Adoptive) brother Sesshoumaru in monotone.

" Yea yea I still don't see why we have to go. It's just not cool. Ther probably aren't any hott girls there and the rules are probably so strict you can't take a piss without telling a councelor. OK so it's just like school." Whined Inuyasha.

" Quit whining and get your asses down here boys we have to go. Or you are gonna be late."

" OH NO We might be late if we go slow what a shame. Notice the sarcasm." Said Isaiah

" Yea I noticed it. Now get your ass down here or I'll drag you down and throw you on the damn bus. NOW MOVE!" Screamed Mr. Tetsusaiga. ( Grouchy Much. Someone needs to get some sleep. OH sorry.)

" Shit man what crawled up his ass and died?" asked Inuyasha. Now you could hear foot steps coming up the stairs and everyone started to move. In walked Miroku and Koga.

" HAHAHA did you see that 'Roku. They thought we were their old man!" Exclaimed Koga laughing.

" Watch it Koga or you might end up getting your ass kicked." Stated Inuyasha.

" MOVE IT." Yelled Izayou(sp?)

" Shit moms yellin now we gotta move." and they all ran downstairs with their bags.

At the buses

" Thanks for the ride mom. I see the girls I'm gonna go hang out wit' dem. K. Luv ya." said Rhonda as she got to the meeting place.

" Ok Bye. I'll see you in a month." said her mom then she drove off.

" A MONTH!" screamed Rhonda " Dammit."

" RHONDA!" yelled the girls. " Get over here."

" Coming."

" Oh really we just thought you were breathing heavy." said Ayame and all the girls burst into laughter.

" Haha very funny."

" Ohhh someones grouchy today."

" Well wouldn't you be if you found out your going to camp for a month just after you got dropped off?"

" WHAT! We're going for a month?" exclaimed Rin. " My dad said it was only for a week." Just then a camp councelor walked by having heard the conversation.

" Yea the camp is for a month." said the councelor then he walked away, nearly running, because he thought he'd get killed.

" OK now that we have that settled. We need to figure out whos sitting with who." said Kagome but no one was paying attention. " What are you guys looking at."

" The group of guys at the limo. Talk about hawt." stated Sango.( hehehe Sango is so going to be a NORMAL teenage girl. With a blackbelt in every type of fighting style.) So Kagome looked and her mouth nearly hit the ground. Everyone broke into laughter at the look on her face. Over by a limo stood 5 teenage guys and two adults. (Inutaisho and Izayoi)

" You ok Kags?" Asked Rin.

" Yea. But damn. Wow." Kagome tried to get into words.

Wit the guys

" Finally we're here I don't think I could stay in there much longer." said Miroku.

" Yea I know thats just fuckin mean. That music was fuckin' horrible." Said Isaiah

" Oh quit your bitchin' you baby. It's not like you have to listen to it any longer." stated Inutaisho growling.

" And you tell them to quit there bitchin' yet that's all you're doing. Quit whining." Said Izayoi trying not to laugh.

" HAHAHA Dad just got told." Exclaimed Inuyasha trying to catch his breath after laughing.

" HAHA Inuyashas going to be grounded when he gets home." said Inutaisho mockingly

Well that sobered him right up. " BUT DAD..." Whined Inuyasha. This caused all the guys to break into laughter Except Sesshoumaru (Mr. Stick-Up-Ass...) Then the guys noticed that Something had caught Mirokus Eye. So they looked and almost started drooling Except for Sesshoumaru (Mr. Stick-Up-Ass. Honestly.) They saw 5 girls standing by a tree looking at them. Finally they noticed the girls were giggling and realised, way too late, that they must look like retards. The girls just laughed harder as they straightened themself out. Then They heard a booming voice coming from the speaker phones on the top of the pole.

" Hello everyone. If you all look to your right you'll see the buses coming down the road. They will be taking you to camp Tittybong. Welcome everyone."

" CAMP WHAT!" Yelled everyone.

Ray: HAHAHA.

Sesshoumaru: I do not have a stick up my ass.

Inuyasha: Where the fuck did you come up with that name.

Ray: Its a real place and I read it and thought it was hilarious so I had to use it.

Kagome: And where is this place?

Sango: In her imagination.

Ray: No It's in Australia Brings up information See.

Miroku: Holy fuck it is real.

Ray: Well thanx for reading keep reaviewing. Luv ya leave it. Ciao.

OK so heres what everyone is wearing just to inform you...

Sesshoumaru- A white Wife beater that said "If It's Called Tourist Season, Why Can't We Hunt Them? "in silver outlined by black , a pair of black eagle wash lowrise bootcut jeans and a pair of black with silver striped runners

Inuyasha- A black hoodie with a giant dog eating a dragon. The dog is silver with red stripes in its fur and the dragon was dark blue, he had on a pair of Dark Blue lowrise, bootcut denim pants that were faded in the front of the pant legs and the back and a pair of blue and white runners.

Miroku- A purple t-shirt that said "PMS Is not an excuse. Get over it.", black jeans that had chains hanging off and Pervert up the side of them, he had on a pair of Purple and black runners.

Koga- A Dark green wife beater, black jean shorts and Green sandals.

Isaiah- Black sunglasses, a (Dog) collar around his neck, a Green shirt that says "Poke me and DIE" In bold red letters with a picture of the pilsbury doughboy under it holding a knife and gun, Dark Army cargo pants covered in chains and two pairs of handcuffs and all black runners.

Rin- White tube-top that stopped at her midsection, A black jean mini-skirt, And Silver High heel sandals.

Kagome- Black spaghetti strap that says "Coffee, Chocolate, Men...Some Things Are Just Better Rich ", Light blue booty shorts and blue knee-high hooker boots.

Sango- Purple t-shirt that said "For me to flaunt..." On the front and " For you to want!" on the back, Her Black fighting pants and a pair of black and purple high heels.

Ayame- Graduating Green tee (Goes from a light colour to a dark colour), Knee length black skirt and black and green K-Swiss.

Rhonda- Green baby tee that says "STUPIDITY IS NOT A HANDICAP. Park elsewhere!", Light green army capri's and 8 inch, dark green wrap around sandals.(Ties wrap around the leg)


End file.
